


[podfic] Do We Make It Up As We Go?

by mothlights



Series: Teen Wolf podfics [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Scott is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/506946">entanglednow's <em>Do We Make It Up As We Go?</em></a>  Streaming, MP3 & M4B. [0:19:28]</p><p>In which Scott notices Derek and Stiles, gets very confused, and tries to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Do We Make It Up As We Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do We Make It Up As We Go?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506946) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



## Streaming

(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

## Length

00:19:28

## Downloads

  * **[MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/TeenWolf__Do_We_Make_It_Up_As_We_Go__entanglednow__read_by_mothlights.mp3)** (9 MB)
  * **[M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/TeenWolf__Do_We_Make_It_Up_As_We_Go__entanglednow__read_by_mothlights.m4b)** (9.2 MB)



(right click and Save As)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to entanglednow for blanket permission.


End file.
